Ai no confession
by Linda-29693
Summary: Volví a cumplir una promesa. Jamás volverte a ver llorar y jamás dejarte sola. Ahora qué?...Te diré que te amo por siempre y para siempre...Espero que los demás sepan dejarnos en paz...[SasuSaku][OneShot]


Hoo!!! Nunca pensé que a mi se me ocurriera algo TAN cursi como el fic que voy a poner a continuación!! De verdad me sorprendí a mi misma...

Datos del fic:

**Nombre: **_"Ai no confession"_ _(Confesión de Amor)_

**Personajes Principales: **_"Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno"_

**Personajes secundarios: **_"Kakashi Hatake y Naruto Uzumaki"_

**Género: "**_Romance"_

**Fiction Rated**: _"K"_

**Lenguaje: **_"Español"_

**Summary:**_ "Volví a cumplir una promesa. Jamás volverte a ver llorar y jamás dejarte sola. Ahora qué?...Te diré que te amo por siempre y para siempre...Espero que los demás sepan dejarnos en paz...SasuSakuOneShot"_

Un chico alto, de aproximadamente 17 años de edad, estaba parado en las puertas de Konoha. Sumergido en sus pensamientos repasó silenciosamente lo que venía a hacer. Hace 2 meses había cumplido su misión de matar a su hermano... Ahora tenía que hacer "otras" cosas... Hace mucho tiempo, se había dado cuenta, que estaba enamorado de una chica muy especial... Pero, repasaba con confusión el plan, que había estado planeado desde que aquella linda chica lloró por él y expreso su amor con dolor "Te amo más que ha nada!" Fueron sus exactas palabras. Pero, ha pasado mucho tiempo (4 años para ser exacta) y podría ser que ella... ya no le interesará estar con él... .

-_Con que los traidores regresan?_- Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-_Hey, tiempo sin verte Kakashi-sensei_- Dijo él un poco desorbitado.

-_Mmm...Y porque razón estás de vuelta, Sasuke?- _Preguntó Kakashi viendo al crecido chico. 4 años... Había pasado tanto tiempo...

-_Cumplí mi misión de vida.- _Dijo Sasuke y se dio la vuelta.

-_Itachi? Uchiha Itachi está muerto?- _Respondió el Jounin asombrado.

-_Hmp_- Dijo Sasuke con su usual indiferencia.

-_Y a que vienes aquí? Acaso no sabes ya que no eres bien bienvenido aquí_?- Dijo Kakashi mirando a Sasuke con estilo interrogativo.

-_Tengo cosas que hace_r- Se limitó a contestar Sasuke.

-_Como cuales?- _Preguntó Kakashi curioso. No recibió respuesta alguna por parte del chico.

Un silencio cubrió a los dos personajes.

-_Mmm.._.- Sasuke se sentía estúpido por hacer esto- _En donde esta Sakura?_

_-Sakura?- _Preguntó extrañado-_ Pues en donde siempre... En su casa... Por qué?_

_-Solo preguntaba...-_ Respondió él y se marchó sin despedirse.

Qué pasaba si Sasuke llegará y Sakura ya no lo recordaba? Sasuke se detuvo. Había cambiado mucho desde entonces... Y si llegaba y Sakura ya no quería nada con él? Habían pasado tantas cosas, ella podía... Sasuke se sintió tonto y estuvo dispuesto a abandonar Konoha para siempre... _Puede ser que ella ya no me necesite y ya "no me ame más que a nada"... _Pensó Sasuke.

Sasuke se paró.

En que pensaba? Sakura había dejado TAN claro que le quería mucho. No podía cambiar de parecer tan rápido. Pero, si ahora tenía otro novio? Si había alguien más que él? No podía ser! _No pierdo nada con intentarlo _Pensó Sasuke _Solo la dignidad. Pero esa ya no la necesito. Necesito... _

Había llegado a la casa de Sakura. Era todo o nada.

Tocó suavemente la puerta.

-_Ya voy!_- Dijo un grito desde el interior de la casa.

Estaba allí. El corazón de Sasuke iba a cien mil por segundo. Jamás había estado tan nervioso como entonces. Una chica salió de la casa.

-_Quien e...? Qué?_- Dijo ella viendo la silueta de Sasuke parada en el frente de su puerta- _Sa-Sasuke-kun? _

_-Hola, Sakura-_ Respondió Sasuke con un ligero tono de voz. Hizo un gesto para que saliera de su casa. Sakura asintió. Sakura cerró la puerta de su casa y camino junto a Sasuke.

-_Sasuke-kun, por qué has vuelto_?- Dijo ella viéndolo con mirada llorosa.

-_Itachi está muerto- _Dijo él.

_-Uchiha Itachi? Yo...- _Sakura notó un gesto de molestia de parte de Sasuke y se calló.

Caminaron un poco más y Sakura rompió el silencio.

-_Sasuke-kun... Te extrañe... much_o- Dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Era tan difícil? Acaso no podía responder un 'Yo también te extrañé Sakura' . Sasuke se sintió un poco incomodo. Sakura miró a Sasuke y él percibió sus ojos llorosos.

-_Saku...ra_- Dijo él. La pelirosa se volteo y dijo con su voz susurrante.

-_Soy una tonta. No debería llorar pero...- _

_-Hey... Aquí está el traidor... Hola Sasuke- _Sasuke dirigió una mirada de 'De donde diablos has salido tú?'. Naruto lo ignoró-_ Sakura-chan que pasa? Ese traidor te hizo algo. Saku..._

_-Nada. Estaba aquí hablando con él.- _Contestó Sakura.

-_Sakura... Tu sigues... sigues...- _Comenzó a decir Sasuke olvidándose de Naruto.

-_Qué sigue qué?-_ Intervino Naruto. Sasuke lo volvió a mirar furioso.- _Que si sigue enamorada de ti? Verdad que n..._

_-Encerio Sasuke-kun?- _Preguntó Sakura.

_-Pues... creo.. creo que si...-_ Respondió Sasuke un poco avergonzado.

_-Claro que si...- _Dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada.

_-Cómo?_- Dijo Naruto.

Eran las mejores noticias para Sasuke. Fantástico!

-_Y por que la pregunta, Sasuke-kun?- _Interrogó Sakura.

-_Por qué él sabe que tu lo am..._- Dijo Naruto pero Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza sin dejarlo terminar.

-_Cállate, Naruto-_ Le gritó.

-_Umh?_- Preguntó Sakura.

La pregunta estaba tan facil 'Porque yo también te amo, Sakura' tenía que decir. Si no era ahora no era nunca más...

-_Sasuke... tu... tu me amas?_- Se atrevió a preguntar Sakura.

Ella de ojos verdes, tan distinta a la de años anteriores. El tiempo había sacado de ella la mejor sonrisa y la mejor chica. Era tan linda, su cabello rosa peinado con sumo cuidado, corto y brillante, como su mirada. 4 años, tanto tiempo. Y aún así ella lo seguía queriendo como la primera vez, o quizá más.

_-Sakura._- Sasuke tragó saliva, lo que venía era largo.- _Sakura, yo me prometí, desde auql día en que me declaraste tu amor y... lloraste por mi._..- La situación era muy vergonzosa- _Yo me prometí, que cuando hubiera cumplido con mi misión, volver a verte. Aquella promesa me mataba, por que aún no lograba cumplir mi misión. Y volv_í - Sasuke hizo una pausa para ver los ojos de Sakura que estaban temblando de las ganas de llorar-_ Porque no te quiero ver de nuevo__ llorando, Sakura... No quiero volverte a dejar sola ni... verte llorar..._

-_Sasuke-kun... Yo te sigo amando ahora con todo mi corazón. Te amo ahora y te amaré siempre..._- Dijo ella, en el punto de caer en los brazos de Sasuke.

-_Diiiooos.._.- Se quejó Naruto.

-Y_o, Sakura, yo..._- Comenzó a decir Sasuke.

-_Sasuke idiota! Cuando oiga que de tu boca salgan esas dos palabras te mato, Sasuke!_- Amenazó Naruto.

-Naruto! Basta!- Ordenó Sakura.

-_Esta bien! Quedate con el estúpido traidor, Sakura-chan! Yo me largo!- _Gritó Naruto y se marchó. La pareja no le prestó la mayor atención.

-_Que tu qué, Sasuke-kun?- _Preguntó Sakura sonriente y con una mirada amorosa.

-_Yo..._- Dijo Sasuke y luego añadió con un murmullo- _No puedo creer que yo vaya a hace esto_.

Sasuke alzó su cara y se acercó a Sakura.

-_Sasuke-kun..._- Susurro ella cerrando los ojos.

-_Esperé 4 años para decirte esto, Sakura. Te amo_.- Sasuke cerró los ojos y la besó.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FIN.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sé que está muy corto, pero igual! Espero que les aya gustado! Es un poco dramático... ToT

**Dejen Reviews!**

Salu2!

Linda.

"_**Algún día, el que menos te esperas,**_

_**volveré contigo,**_

_**Porque no hay lugar en el mundo, **_

_**no hay distancia, **_

_**no hay persona,**_

_**no hay nada, **_

_**que pueda separarme de ti. **_

_**Porque mi lugar es cerca de ti,**_

_**contigo."**_

**Linda-29693**


End file.
